At the Stroke of Midnight
by Jolie en Rose
Summary: Cam's POV of a New Year's party. Who's engaged? Pregnant? Heartbroken? Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique**

"Yo Mass are you ready yet?" I called up the stairs of her luxurious Westchester duplex.

"In a minute!" she called down "come on up!"

"Are you decent?" I smiled at the stupid question.

"Do you care?"

Honestly I really didn't.

I trudged up those familiar stairs to see Massie sitting at her vanity like many times before.

We were twenty.

"You look very pretty today." I tried to start the night out with a compliment.

"Thank you." she smiled, pleased at her reflection.

"Are you ready to dance the night away?" I gestured suavely as I twirled her around her dressing room.

"Of course." she exuded old Hollywood glamour with side-parted fat barrel curls and painted rouge lips.

We linked arms and I escorted her to my car, a true gentleman.

Our destination was Miss Skye Hamilton's annual New Year's Eve bash.

Drama was likely to ensue, for rumors had been flying of an unwed pregnancy,

Not something her beau Chris Plovert would appreciate.

"Do you know if Harris is coming?" my sweet dove cooed as she innocently gazed at me under the lamppost-lit sky.

My dear brother had been away after he graduated two years ago to study abroad,

His arrival would be quite the jovial treat.

"I don't really know, I haven't spoken to him." I smiled, wondering myself if he would attend.

We arrived right on schedule, greeted by many of our companions and classmates, and of course the hostess herself.

"Cam, Massie I'm so glad you came." she cheek kissed both of us airily and delicately.

I couldn't help noticing Massie peeking to see what Skye's sequined flapper cocktail dress was hiding.

So far, no signs of anything,

But I laughed just in spite of myself.

Suddenly Massie leaned into me to whisper some delicious slander.

"I see Derrick showed up here with his mistress of the hour." she pursed her reddened pout in anticipation.

Just as she had described, Derrick Harrington, ever the playboy, walked by us with Olivia Ryan on his arm.

"Hello." the four of us politely swilled our champagne and made lighthearted cocktail conversation.

"My Derrick, it seems you always have such a gorgeous girl on your arm!" Massie smiled as if she was complimenting, but I knew she was being backhanded.

Derrick merely laughed good-naturedly.

"I see Cam does too."

For his promiscuity, Derrick was a great guy to have around.

"I wonder what Claire thinks of this shamelessness." Massie whispered to me, scanning to room for Derrick's former love.

"It seems she's moved on." I raised an eyebrow as I caught sight of her getting cozy with Griffin Hastings.

"It figures, Derrick chooses what he sees in himself, blonde, fast, and a drinking habit to boot." her earrings flashed as she took part in her favorite pastime, gossip.

"Would you care for a dance?" I lead her to the dance floor for a little upbeat recreation,

And a perfect watchtower for her.

"Should women in her situation be wearing shoes so high?" Massie looked at me innocently as she indicated Miss Hamilton.

"Perhaps it was all a hoax?" I suggested as I pulled her in closer for the slow dance.

"Perhaps." she considered this, but was not satisfied.

I kissed her tenderly on the cheek, hoping to send a signal of 'not to worry, your hunger shall be satiated.'

She grinned and I knew she understood.

I suddenly was tapped on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" a pair of familiar green eyes danced with the question.

"Harris!" I shook his hand and Massie pecked him on the cheek. "How was your Christmas?"

"Oh fine, just fine..." he had a certain twinkle in his eye.

"Harris, what are you up to?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Well brother...I fell in love..." his mouth curled into a grin.

"With who?" Massie gasped, her eyes widening in shock.

"Well...I met this girl...Isabel Callous...and I experienced the most wonderful feeling in the world..."

"Alicia Rivera's cousin?" Massie placed a hand over her heart, her huge cocktail ring shining.

"Is that so?" he looked amused.

"Well, did you bring her here?" I wanted to know.

"I did not...she decided to stay home..." his grin was way too suspicious.

"Tell me the whole story..." I encouraged him to continue.

"...she wanted to get the registry done." he timidly brought his left hand to his face.

"Harris!" Massie enveloped him in a huge congratulatory hug.

"I'm so happy for you...when will the deed be done?"

"May 16...the invitations will be mailed very soon...and Cam?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my best man?" he smiled like I had never seen him smile before.

My elder brother was in love.

"Of course." I promised.

"Oh! I MUST go tell Alicia!" Massie clapped and hurried off to spread the news.

"That's quite a girl you have there." Harris patted me on the shoulder.

"I know." I smiled proudly.

"Perhaps it's time you let her know that too?" he stroked his chin with his left hand.

"All in good time brother...I'll let you dip your toe in first."

I watched Massie as she told Alicia the story.

"So tell me about your girl." I turned back to the man of the hour.

"She's absolutely stunning...a lot like Alicia...and we met a few years ago on the shore." he pulled out his wallet to show me a photo of the happy couple.

"You two are beautiful together."

At that moment the ladies returned with giddy grins on their faces.

"Harris is it true?" Alicia batted her eyelashes and bit her lip.

"It is." he confirmed enthusiastically.

They embraced happily, a very heartwarming picture.

"I cannot believe my Izzy is getting married!" Alicia teared up in joy.

"She'll be in good hands." I promised as I clapped my brother on the back.

He was going to be someone's husband.

I could barely comprehend it.

"Izzy asked me not to tell anyone...so when she phones please pretend to be surprised!" Harris shook his head as he analyzed his mistake.

Alicia whisked him off to discuss wedding plans, leaving me and my love alone again.

I put my hands around her waist again, hoping to hear another sweetly caustic observation.

We danced, and she rested her head on my chest, contented.

I suppose she was registering the magnitude of the night.

"That Derrick is so shameless." she shook her head as she spied the international playboy and Olivia necking in the corner.

"He's just very affectionate." I hoped to poke her just so as to cause a playful quarrel.

"He's much more then affectionate." she protested, never quite finishing her thought.

"Everybody! It's almost time!" Skye announced as she sipped on her flute.

"Should a woman in her condition be drinking alcohol?" Massie tilted her head.

"10!"

We all crowded around the grandfather clock in anticipation.

"9!"

I saw Harris look a little forlorn.

He hadn't quite planned this moment out.

"8!"

I saw Chris Plovert hug Skye from behind, his hands resting on her stomach.

Massie poked me as to call it to my attention.

"7!"

Alicia linked arms with Harris and smiled in a sisterly way.

"6!"

Derrick and Olivia took a rest from their lip lock, as to anticipate their next one in a few seconds.

"5!"

Claire held on to Griffin, but you could see her glance over at her former love.

"4!"

Everybody else grabbed their partner.

They were determined to not be alone for the New Year.

"3!"

I tightened my grip on Massie.

"2!"

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" everybody hollered, then stole their midnight kisses.

I enveloped Massie in a huge hug and we started out the new day, the New Year right.

Together.

"Happy New Year." I kissed the tip of her nose softly as the whole congregation buzzed around us.


End file.
